familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nové Mesto nad Váhom
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Nove Mesto nad Vahom, statna sprava.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Nové Mesto nad Váhom | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Nové Mesto nad Váhom.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres nove.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Nové Mesto nad Váhom District in Trenčín Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Nove Mesto Nad Vahom in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trenčín Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Nove Mesto Nad Vahom in Trenčín | latd = 48 |latm = 45 |lats = 17 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 49 |longs = 51 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trenčín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Mesto nad Váhom | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1263 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jozef Trstenský | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 32.58 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 195 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 20 705 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 635 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 915 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-32 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NM | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.nove-mesto.sk/ | footnotes = }} Nové Mesto nad Váhom ( ; ) is a town in the Trenčín Region of Slovakia. Geography District town located at the northern edge of the Danubian Hills at the foothills of the northern end of the White Carpathians, on the Váh river. Other mountains nearby are the White Carpathians and the Považský Inovec. It is situated 27 km from Trenčín and 100 km from Bratislava and has a population of 21,629 (1996) with an area of 32.583 km². the Town parts: Mnešice, Izbice, Javorinaská, Hájovky, Samoty, Luka, Centrum, Rajková(northern city), Záhumenice Places of interest * Zelená voda Lakes 1 km - watersports, windurfing, fishing, sports centre, camping area, disco and music festival place * Čachtice Castle 6 km - home of Elizabeth Báthory * Beckov Castle 5 km - * Tematin Castle 12 km * the most famous Slovak Spa town Piešťany 18 km * Trenčín 22 km * Veľká Javorina Mountain (SK-CZ border) 15 km * Ski Resort Kálnica 7 km * Ducové - the Great Moravian Empire settlement 16 km * Romanesque church in Haluzice 12 km History Lands in the place of today's Nové Mesto nad Váhom were inhabited in the prehistoric ages, as many artefacts from the Stone and Bronze Ages were discovered. In the local part Mnešice a prehistoric settlement was discovered. The first written record about Nové Mesto nad Váhom was in 1263, when King Béla IV of Hungary granted freedoms for the loyalty during the Mongol invasions. It belonged to the Benedictine order, later to Matthew III Csák and others. It received its town privileges in 1550. Industry developed in the 19th century and was mainly focused at processing agricultural products. Monuments * Fortified Roman-Reneissance-Baroque Church of Virgin Mary * Renaissance Vicariage Building * Renaissance church fortification * Renaissance-Baroque Ghillanys´ Palace (17th Century) * Renaissance Nadasdys´ Palace (16th Century) * Protestant Church (1787) * St. Ondrej Church (1643) * Baroque Chapel in Hurbanova St. (18th Century) * Baroque St. Rochus Chapel (18th Century) * Plague Memorial on the main square (1696) * St. Florian Statue (1762) Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 21,327 inhabitants. 98.1% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 1.1% Czechs 0.6% Roma. The religious make-up was 56% Roman Catholics, 23.3% people with no religious affiliation, and 13.8% Lutherans. People * Stibor of Stiboricz (ca. 1348–1414) and his wife the Dutchess Dobrochna * the Duke Ctibor II. * David ben Menachem Mandel Deutsch (1760–1830), rabbi, Talmudist * ( ), born Ignacz Einhorn (1825–1875), a Hungarian Jewish economist, politician * Leopold Donath (1845–1876), rabbi * Salomon Stricker (1834–1898), Jewish pathologist * Ernest Nagel (1901–1985), philosopher of science * Jela Špitková (born 1947); (de) * Anička Jurkovičová - the 1st Slovak actress * Jakub Haško * Ľudmila Podjavorinská * Peter Matejka - artist, painter * Markovič brothers - politicians * Dominik Štubňa Zámostský - novelist Transportation * railway - the town lies on the most important trans-Slovak railway joining Bratislava and Kosice and the local railways branch joins Nové Mesto nad Váhom with Veselí na Moravě in the Czech Republic; EXPRESS TRAIN SERVICE from the train station - Bratislava-Kosice every 1-2h frequency, regional trains to Bratislava, Žilina, Veselí na Moravě aprx. 10 times a day * road - main motorway D1 Bratislava - Zilina, local roads to Piešťany Spa, Trenčín, Stará Turá, Strání (SK-CZ border) * public transport in the town - the blue local busses stop at all the stops in the town area; public transport bus service RED BUS line 1 (Hajovky-Centrum-Railway station/Bus station - Industrial zone/MILEX) and line 2 (Railway station/Bus station - Centrum - Mnešice) * buses - the blue local buses "SAD" join the town with all the villages in the Nove Mesto district; the bus station is just right at the train station about 10 mins walking from the town centre; long-haul bus services join the town with all the important towns is Slovakia and Czech Republic * airport - the nearest airport Piešťany Spa Airport (PZY); Bratislava M.R. Stefanik Airport (BTS) (100 km southwest, 55min. drive by motorway D1) * TAXI service - TAXI stand at Railway Station/Bus station; or on request by phone Partner Towns Nové Mesto nad Váhom twinned with: * Nové Mestá Európy (European "New Towns") References External links * * Nové Mesto nad Váhom - Information website also about tourism * Museum N.Mesto n.V. * Virtual Travel 3D panorama Nove Mesto nad Vahom Category:Nove Mesto Nad Vahom Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1263 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia